¿De un envase de ramen?
by Risana Ho
Summary: Con "esa" pregunta "inevitable", Kushina jamás imaginó que fuera tan buena para solucionar la respuesta.


_**Discleimer**_: Claro que lo tengo que decir sin falta u.u, los personajes son exclusividad de Kishimoto-san. No son míos ¬¬, pero bueno me conformo con seguir juntando a Sasu y Naru como debería de ser XD

.

**¿De un envase de ramen?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Kushina sintió un ligero jalón sobre su falda, bajó la mirada con gran curiosidad para saber el porqué de dicho acto. Sonrió al encontrarse con el pequeño par de ojos azules tan parecidos al tono de su amado esposo. Esos irises claros la miraban con un brillo de curiosidad. Su instinto materno le decía que su pequeño retoño quería saciar alguna de sus muchas dudas. Con ternura, ella lo levantó con ambos brazos para cargarlo y comenzar a caminar. El parque parecía un buen lugar para pasar un rato agradable con él antes de llegar a casa.

—Mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo importante-ttebayo?

La vocecita chillona de su hijo le causaba gran ternura. Uzumaki rió ligeramente por el semblante "serio" que Naruto intentaba mostrar y trató de contenerse antes de hacerlo enojar. Era _serio_ para su pequeño, por lo tanto era serio para ella.

—Claro que si, amor. Pregunta lo que quieras —le alentó con una sonrisa. Naruto pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de pronunciar su duda.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Sabiendo la curiosidad de los niños, Kushina no se sorprendió por la pregunta (como la mayoría de las madres lo hubiesen hecho). Ella era consciente que esa cuestión sería articulada por su querubín en cualquier momento. No a tan temprana edad, pero con lo avanzado que estaban los infantes en esos días, lo esperaba. Todo niño alguna vez tenía esa interrogación en su mentecita.

Sin embargo, un pequeño de su edad _ameritaba_ una respuesta de su edad. ¡Se consideraba una especialista en invención de ideas creativas! Una buena imaginación siempre ayudaba. Sobre todo porque la explicación de la cigüeña ya estaba muy usada.

—¡Vienen de un envase de ramen-ttebane! —expresó de manera muy segura.

El pequeño rubio la miró confundido.

—¿De un envase de ramen? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿En serio-ttebayo?

Ella asintió convencida de sus propias palabras.

—¡Sí! Es un "gran" envase de ramen especial. En donde mamá y papá colocan un _ingrediente_ especial de ellos. Cada uno es necesario… teniendo los dos juntos, lo tapan y esperan nueve meses para que el bebé salga-ttebane.

La confundida cabecita del menor no comprendía por completo. Imaginaba al bebé nadando ente el caldo y los fideos del ramen. Supuso que sería el paraíso. ¡El ramen era delicioso! Si era su mamá quien lo decía, tenía que ser cierto. A su corta edad, él sabía que el ramen era lo mejor del mundo.

Kushina le regaló una sonrisa viendo la cara contenta de su primogénito. Se sintió satisfecha al notar que estaría _libre_ por un tiempo de esas preguntas. Por lo menos hasta que encontrara una respuesta más convincente. Pero eso sería cuando Naruto creciera, por ahora disfrutaría de esos encantadores años inocentes que le quedaban.

—¿Quién quiere un helado-ttebane?

—¡Yo!

Lo bueno de los niños era que se creían todo.

.

S&N

.

Sasuke apretó con más fuerza el puente de su nariz. Suspiró con cansancio antes de volver a ver esos ojos azules que brillaban con alegría frente a él. Aún le sorprendía la paciencia que le tenía al pequeño rubio. Siempre alegre, corriendo de un lado a otro y destruyendo cosas por _accidente_. No conforme con "torturarlo" de esa menara, le daba por contarle historias imaginarias sobre lo _grandioso_ que eran los envases de ramen.

Todos los días se preguntaba porque había aceptado el empleo de niñero del pequeño Namikaze.

¡Ah! ya recordaba. Su madre tuvo mucho que ver. Siendo amiga de la pelirroja Uzumaki, lo convenció alegando que sería bueno para su formación como "adulto responsable" (aunque apenas tuviera 12 años de edad).

Uchiha tenía ganas de preguntarle de dónde rayos había sacado semejante estupidez, pero su respuesta fue resuelta antes de soltar alguna palabra.

—¡Mamá me lo contó-ttebayo!

Ya lo comprendía, esa mujer prefería contarle una historia fantasiosa antes de decirle la verdad. No podía quejarse. A su edad las cosas eran más claras. Sus seis años de diferencia y su inteligencia no eran sólo de adorno. Él ya tenía conocimiento sobre temas de adultos.

—No digas tonterías. Deja de hacerte el tonto y sigue haciendo tu tarea.

Naruto hizo un puchero, entrecerrando los ojos con enojo. Volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesita para continuar coloreando su dibujo. Eso se ganaba por contarle cosas increíbles al Uchiha amargado.

—Ne, Sasuke.

Con mucha paciencia, Uchiha levantó la vista del libro que leía para ver al blondo. Quien no levantaba la vista, seguía rayando la hoja que tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

El pequeño Namikaze parecía nervioso.

—Bueno, mamá dijo que era un secreto… —el moreno asintió sin decir nada. Naruto continuó—. Algún día cuando sea más grande y tenga mi propio dinero, compraré un gran envase de ramen… ¡Y tú serás la mamá-ttebayo!

A Sasuke le salió una venita en la frente. ¿Acaso tenía cara de chica?

—Usurantonkachi, yo no soy mujer.

—¡Pero tienes cara de niña! —le rebatió. Aún recordaba que su mami le dijo a la señora Mikoto que cuando Sasuke era bebé, pensó que se trataba de una nena.

¡Suficiente! No era agresivo, pero ese chiquillo estaba acabando con su poca paciencia. Un pequeño golpecito no le caería mal. ¿Eso sería considerado maltrato infantil? Antes que sus intentos homicidas salieran a la luz, la voz del menor lo sorprendió nuevamente.

—Supongo que podemos encontrar otra solución —llevó su pequeña mano a la barbilla en señal de estar pensando con detalle.

—¿Cómo tomates mágicos? —preguntó con sarcasmo, que -obviamente- Naruto no entendió.

—¡Eso sería perfecto! Ya decía yo que también tenías buenas ideas, _teme_.

Negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez se daba por vencido. Hacer entender al pequeño Namikaze era mucho trabajo para un solo día. No le pagaban lo suficiente para lidiar con la imaginación de ese infante. Además, se alegraba que no estuviera nadie en casa, porqué se suponía no debía enseñarle malas palabras al niño.

—Si, dobe, algún día cuando seas grande —dijo por ultimó para que lo dejara tranquilo. En verdad quería terminar de leer su amado libro.

Sasuke suspiró derrotado, revolviéndole sus rubios cabellos. «Niños» pensó. Ese crío no sabía lo que decía. Lo que él ignoraba, era que el menor ya había tomado su decisión. Y un Namikaze-Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas.

—¡Lo estaré esperando-dattebayo!

Naruto quería que el tiempo pasara volando.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! XD Espero que les haya sido de su agrado, es un pequeño one-shot que escribí esta semana, es corto pero al menos espero que los haya entretenido un ratito n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_ _**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
